


Love is — когда соулмейт тычет в тебя пистолетом

by iolka



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: саммари заключено в названии
Kudos: 15





	Love is — когда соулмейт тычет в тебя пистолетом

**Author's Note:**

> пояснения к соулмейт-вселенной:  
> Красный браслет (типа какие вкладываются в заказы с алиэкспресс в качестве подарка) завязывается на запястье. Не развяжется, пока не встретишься с соулмейтом. Если развязался сразу, то с либо ещё не родился, либо умер, либо ему предназначен другой. Если развязался на следующий день, то соул очень далеко или еще не время встретиться.

Когда надоедливая мелодия видео-вызова наконец сменилась пикселизированным лицом сестры, Дэнни вздохнул с облегчением. 

Связь еще несколько секунд висела, изображение было зернистым, а наличием звука не пахло вовсе, но через минуту все восстановилось само собой. По ту сторону экрана, за тысячи миль от проклятых Гавайев ему ласково улыбалась Стелла. Они не разговаривали уже сотню лет: не совпадали часовые пояса, плюс новая работа Стеллы оставляла катастрофически мало времени на простой сон, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. Несколько месяцев они ограничивались краткой перепиской, и вот наконец сестра завершила проект и взяла заслуженный отпуск. 

— Стеллс, — он попытался улыбнуться, но травмированное лицо отозвалось болью. Дэнни поморщился и прижал к нему ледяную бутылку пива.

— Дэнно, — она сперва улыбнулась, но потом нахмурилась. — Что с тобой? 

— Первое дело в новой команде, — Дэнни отсалютовал ей бутылкой, сделал глоток и снова прижал ее к лицу. — Завершили все час назад. 

— А давно ты в новой команде? 

— Уже, — Дэнни глянул на часы внизу экрана, — часов тридцать. 

— И в ней ты встретил соулмейта? — проницательно спросила Стелла. 

— Ох, да это просто невозможно, что это такое! Это кошмарный, бесцеремонный, упертый баран-морской котик! Отобрал у меня машину! Меня! Меня ударил! И из-за него меня чуть не подстрелили! И подарил мне билеты в дельфинарий! Для Грейс!..

— Учитывая, что все вышеперечисленное ты сказал таким тоном, будто это наказание господне, я поостерегусь делать выводы, — рассмеялась Стелла. — Но, может, расскажешь, по порядку? 

Дэнни, прерванный сестрой прямо посреди возмущенной тирады, запил «обиду» глотком пива и признал ее правоту. 

— Да, резонно. Только это сильно начальное начало. Примерно с моего приезда на остров. 

— Отлично, — Стелла вытащила откуда-то снизу бутылку пива, открыла ее с легким пшиком и чокнулась с вебкамерой. — Я никуда не тороплюсь. Приступай. 

— Отлично, — Дэнни тоже стукнулся пивом о камеру. — Только, если что, ты сама напросилась, история не очень интересная. 

— Это уж мне решать, — снова фыркнула сестра. — В конце концов, мой братик сегодня встретил любовь всей своей жизни… 

— Вообще-то, я встретил его вчера. 

— А мне написал только сегодня?! — возмущенно вскинулась сестра. 

— Прости, я был слишком на него зол, в тот момент не хотел иметь ничего общего, — Дэнни почесал в затылке. — Он… Ну, ладно, я начну все-таки с начала. Как ты знаешь, я был не в восторге от Гавайев с момента тестировочного прилета, но когда переехал сюда окончательно, моя ненависть возросла в разы. Потому что совершенно по-разному все выглядит когда ты турист, и когда ты неместный местный житель. Здесь таких, как я, называют хаоле. 

Стелла беззвучно повторила слово, будто пробуя его на вкус, и пожала плечами. 

— Неприятное такое слово, поверь мне на слово, особенно, когда оно по отношению к тебе. Так вот. С первых дней меня не покидало ощущение, что как только я решил здесь жить, чертов остров стал надо мной издеваться. И в первую очередь над моим организмом. Первые две встречи с Грейс — которые, на минуточку, доступны раз в две недели — я проболел. Потому что когда ты входишь из влажной засотнюградусной жары в помещение с кондиционером, ты не сразу понимаешь, что твоя рубашка мокрая, а когда понимаешь — уже поздно. Все. Финиш. Ты в мокрой ледяной одежде и, конечно же, ты простываешь и заливаешь все вокруг зелеными соплями. Я умудрился простыть и выздороветь трижды — трижды, Стелла! — за месяц! 

— Я помню твои температурные смс, — ехидно усмехнулась Стелла. — Если что, имей в виду, что Бридж с Мэтти их тоже могут увидеть. 

— Ты не посмеешь, — Дэнни наставил на нее палец, но сквозь экран это было не так угрожающе. — Ладно. Гавайи — это ужасно. Все время такое чувство, что ты в турецкой бане, только пахнет: когда штиль — приятно океаном, а после шторма — тошнотворно гниющими водорослями. А еще они извратили пиццу! Они делают ее с ананасами! Ананасами, Стеллс! Фруктами! Здесь днем с огнем не найти обычную пепперони… А мерзкие кровососущие насекомые, которые набрасываются мгновенно с наступлением темноты, а также в тот момент, когда ты мокрый пытаешься спрятаться под деревом от солнца. И в лучших традициях кровососущих — выкусывают куски мяса из самых нежных мест, и господи меня упаси, если я знаю, как они пробираются туда, куда пробираются. 

Стелла рассмеялась. Дэнни смочил горло и продолжил жаловаться. 

— Жарко в любой одежде, влажно — двадцать четыре на семь, дождь может пойти в любую секунду и длиться от одиннадцати секунд до пары часов, и в обоих случаях можно промокнуть до нитки в момент его начала. После простуд я приучился сразу по возможности переодеваться в сухое, если точно знаю, что в здании будет кондиционер, но не учел, что нужно брать с собой больше, чем пару рубашек. Лучше вообще таскать весь гардероб в машине. В следующий месяц я опять простыл, но уже из-за дождя. А еще здесь все издеваются над моими галстуками! Вообще понятия не имеют о том, как должен выглядеть деловой человек, профессионал своего дела, а не жалкая цветастая бездарщина, которая и пары ограблений раскрыть не может! 

— Дэнно, — позвала сестра, — ты куда-то съехал с темы.

— Ну кому я еще могу пожаловаться на свою тяжелую жизнь, как не тебе? — тоскливо вздохнул Дэнни, но к повествованию вернулся, перед этим открыв новую бутылку пива. 

— Когда я наконец поправился и получил справку, что здоров, Рейчел отпустила Грейс со мной погулять. И мы просто гуляли по туристическим местам и забрели на рынок. Я разглядывал всякие штуки, а Грейс сразу прилипла к прилавку с заколками. Ну, я и купил ей все, какие захотела. А продавец всучил нам два этих браслета. Тут не как у нас, не продают в специальных магазинах. Их тут всучивают везде, где что-то покупаешь — и в супермаркете, и в аптеке, и на рыбном рынке. И я бы как обычно выкинул его в мусорку, если бы не Грейс. Она состроила щенячьи глазки и уговорила меня его надеть. Как я только не отнекивался… — Дэнни потер лоб, вспоминая свою растерянность, когда разглядывал красную закрученную нить на своем запястье — закрепленную только простой петлей, но, говорят, этого должно хватить… Он вздохнул. — Грейси позвонила мне на следующий день и, расстроенная, сказала, что ее браслет развязался. Я ее, конечно, успокоил, как мог. А сам сидел на кровати и смотрел на свой, который не развязался впервые за всю мою жизнь. И чувствовал… — Дэнни закусил губу и замолк. 

Помогла Стелла:   
— Что-то, похожее на надежду? — тихо спросила она, и Дэнни только коротко кивнул. 

— И страх. Подумал, что, ну, вдруг она не окажется как Рейчел, вдруг я еще смогу быть счастлив без привкуса горечи во рту… Проверял, как дурак, каждое утро — не развязался ли. 

Дэнни смотрел на сестру, которая глядела на него грустно и ласково. Они оба сейчас, наверное, думали об одном и том же — о том, как Дэнни прибегал к ней по нескольку раз в год, когда очередной браслет наутро развязывался и рассыпался красноватыми хлопьями, а потом, когда она уже не жила с ними, звонил и долго беззвучно плакал в трубку — потому что сколько бы тебе ни было лет, разочарование — это всегда больно. 

— Как ты понял, что встретил его? — нарушив наполненную воспоминаниями тишину, спросила Стелла. 

— По-дурацки вышло, — Дэнни нахмурился, вспоминая. — Я вел дело об убийстве его отца. Поехал в его дом, осмотреть место преступления, поискать улики, которые упустили криминалисты. Увидел машину, услышал шум из гаража и решил зайти с заднего входа…

* * *

— Руки вверх!

— Ни с места! 

— Ты кто?!

— А ты кто?!

— Я детектив Дэнни Уильямс!

— Стив Макгарретт, это дом моего отца!

Дэнни читал строчку о нем в досье Джона — того же года, что и Дэнни, военный, морской котик.

— Сейчас же опусти пистолет! 

— Сам опусти!..

Они стояли друг напротив друга с наставленными пистолетами, злые, на взводе, готовые выстрелить в любую секунду… 

А у Дэнни защекотало запястье. И когда через секунду он увидел распавшийся браслетик, начавший уже сползать с его руки, он смог только пораженно приподнять брови — слова все внезапно кончились. 

А еще Дэнни по-глупому подумал, что первое, что он получит от своего соулмейта, это пуля. 

Он не впервые оказывался по эту сторону ствола, но было в ситуации нечто жуткое — смотрящий на него темный провал дула, за которым стоял человек, предназначенный ему судьбой. 

Дэнни немного повернул руку, давая рассмотреть едва держащийся на руке браслет и при этом не отводить пистолета.

— Что это?! — рявкнул от неожиданности Стив. Дэнни перехватил сползающий браслетик за конец и выставил вперед, показывая. 

— Браслетик, ты что, не видишь? Обычный браслетик для поиска соулмейта, или там, откуда ты вылез, терминатор, таких уже не делают?! 

И Дэнни, неожиданно даже для себя, бросил браслетик в сторону Стива. 

Тот, продолжая наставлять на него пистолет, что удивительно, не только не поймал, но еще и не отшатнулся с траектории. Браслетик ударился о его щеку и упал на пол гаража. 

— Ты! — яростно выдохнул Макгарретт. — Ты швырнул в меня браслетиком! Ты что, собирался использовать его как оружие???

— А что, морских котиков учат справляться даже с таким оружием? — заорал Дэнни, — Ты вообще в своем уме или взрывами мозги отшибло? Сказано тебе — браслет для поиска соулмейта! Развязывается при встрече! Поверить не могу, что это ты, тупой солдафон, тычущий в меня, стража правопорядка, нелегальным пистолетом! 

— С чего ты решил, что он нелегальный?! — Макгарретт взвился так, будто Дэнни оскорбил его бабулю. — У меня никогда не было нелегального оружия, это мое табельное, осел!.. Развязывается при встрече с соулмейтом?! 

Переход был столь внезапен, что Дэнни весь дернулся. Дернулся и пистолет в его руках, и Стив отреагировал закономерно — снова вскинул свое оружие и заорал: — Опустишь ты его уже в конце концов или нет?!

* * *

— И что, вы так и стояли и орали друг на друга?

— Да. 

— И сколько это продолжалось? 

— Пока не приехала полиция. Его соседи вызвали копов, теперь у меня есть штраф за шум. 

Стелла смеялась так, что пиво, которое она отхлебнула, ожидая ответа на свой вопрос, пошло у нее носом. Когда она успокоилась и вытерла стол, то спросила: 

— А дальше? Поймали всех злодеев? 

— Не совсем, — сознался Дэнни. — Я поехал домой и разбрасывал вещи весь вечер, никак не мог поверить, что мне досталась эта бесцеремонная скотина. Представляешь, он одним звонком организовал спецгруппу, возглавил ее и упер мои улики с места преступления! И мое место преступления! Как он смел вообще? Да он клятву служить родине произносил по телефону! В гараже! 

— А потом? 

— А потом он приперся ко мне домой и поставил ультиматум — я теперь его напарник! Нет, ну ты себе представляешь?! 

— Я представляю твое лицо в тот момент, — засмеялась Стелла. 

— Боже, как я хотел ему врезать, — вздохнул Дэнни. 

— Врезал? — ехидно спросила сестра. 

— Чуть позже. Он ударил в ответ. 

— И-и-и-и? 

— Что «и-и-и»? — с наигранным возмущением передразнил Дэнни. — Синяки у меня теперь по всему телу. Не все поставил он, но все они — из-за него. 

Дэнни допил бутылку, отставил ее в сторону и задумчиво смотрел на еще одну, стоявшую на столе. 

— Вы хоть поговорили? 

— Он назвал меня ранимым! — пожаловался Дэнни и при воспоминании о том разговоре все же принял решение открыть третью бутылку. 

— Но ты ранимый, Дэнни, — улыбаясь, заметила Стелла. 

— Но он назвал меня ранимым, потому что меня _ранили_. 

— Не думаю, что он это имел в виду, — сестра, не скрываясь, хихикала. 

— У него социальные навыки примерно на уровне медведя, о чем ты…

В дверь заколотили. Дэнни вздрогнул и схватился за лежавший неподалеку пистолет. За окнами было темно, свет из комнаты не позволял разглядеть пришедшего. Квартирный хозяин за оплатой?..

— Дэнно! Я вижу свет, так что можешь не прикидываться спящим! — раздался из-за двери знакомый голос. 

Дэнни застонал в голос. Стелла снова засмеялась до пошедшего носом пива. 

— Зачем ты пришел? Уходи! Все нормальные люди должны ночью спать! — проорал Дэнни с досадой.

— Вот именно! — голос Стива звучал наставительно. — Но спать нужно в спокойной обстановке, в нормальной кровати и в чистом помещении… 

— И это мне морской котик будет рассказывать про спокойную обстановку! — Дэнни злобно рассмеялся бы, если бы так не болели ребра. 

— Могу и рассказать! — возмутился Стив. — Послушай и сделай так, как я говорю! — Дэнни всплеснул руками в возмущении, но не успел вставить и слова, потому что Стив продолжил: — Дэнно, возьми что-нибудь для сна и поехали! Я не могу тебе позволить больше спать в этом клоповнике! 

— Попрошу не оскорблять мое жилье! — огрызнулся Дэнни. Помолчал, немного подумав, и проорал куда громче: — Иди и жди в машине, чертов неандерталец, дай мне пять минут. 

— Они пошли, — донеслось из-за двери, а потом пикнула сигнализация и открылась и закрылась дверца машины. 

Дэнни растерянно повернулся к Стелле, всем своим видом говоря «видишь, видишь, какой он, с чем мне приходится мириться?», но сестра только улыбалась теплой мягкой улыбкой. Такую у нее он видел очень редко.

— А хорошего-то что на Гавайях? — мирно спросила она. 

— Маласадас, — уверенно ответил Дэнни. И, подумав, добавил. — И Стив, когда улыбается.


End file.
